


Dedicated To New Lovers

by Thebonemoose



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebonemoose/pseuds/Thebonemoose
Summary: Five times Dirk and Toddweren'tdating, plus one time they were.
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman & Todd Brotzman, Todd Brotzman & Dirk Gently, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 25
Kudos: 106





	Dedicated To New Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> [Matchbox Twenty singing How Far We've Come voice] hello, hello, hellooo. 
> 
> First fic in this fandom, what's good?
> 
> Idk how I feel about their characterizations in this (it doesn't feel _super_ off base, but I wouldn't say I have a strong grasp on how to write these folks yet) but what are 5+1 fics for if not dipping your toes in the pool of specific characters/fandoms/scenarios etc?
> 
> Anywaysssss hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title is from Night Shift by Lucy Dacus.

1.  
The first time it happened, Todd had been too shocked to say anything. Dirk hadn’t even noticed at first, which was even more awkward.

They’d been causing a bit of accidental chaos at a museum due to one of Dirk’s… ‘hunches.’ This involved standing very close to one another and whispering, then looking deep in conversation anytime another museum patron came near them

“How long have you guys been together?” The guide had asked towards the end of the tour, smiling at them.

Dirk had pursed his lips, his eyes squinty. He had to smush up his whole face sometimes just so he could focus on something specific. It was his “thinking face.” Todd would never admit to finding it endearing.

“Coming up on a year, I think,” Dirk said at last, sending a bright grin to Todd.

The guide cooed. “Aw! Happy anniversary.”

Todd had tripped over his own feet, but Dirk just wrapped a hand around Todd’s bicep and helped him along without missing a beat. “Thanks!” He’d replied.

Later, after some… _shenanigans_ but not _THOSE_ kinds of shenanigans, Todd found himself standing with his back pressed against Dirk’s chest, hunkered in a supply closet. “She thought we were a couple, you know,” he said.

“Who?” Dirk asked. Todd could visualize the furrowed brow, Dirk’s ponderous expression.

Todd shook his head to dismiss the mental image. “The guide. She assumed we were together.”

Dirk hummed. “That’s nice.”

Todd swore his heart skipped a beat. “It—it is?” He asked, his mouth suddenly dry. He felt Dirk shrug.

“Sure. Either our partnership is that effective that we’re so in step with one another we could pass as lovers, or we’d just look nice together. I’m equally satisfied with either.” His voice was almost right in Todd’s ear. 

Todd suppressed a shiver and quirked his head. “Yeah,” he said. “I guess that’s true.” 

“Oh, here we go, Todd,” Dirk said, his ear pressed to the door. He opened it and jumped out, which set into motion a truly elaborate sequence of events, and Todd couldn’t afford to spend any more time thinking about the guide’s mistake.

2\.   
The second time it happened, they were undercover. It was a conscious decision— not a very good one, admittedly, but still. It was on purpose.

Dirk had introduced them as Todd and Dirk Gentlyman, newlyweds. 

Naturally, very few people were convinced. 

Dirk delighted in revealing that all along, not only had Todd and Dirk NOT been a married couple from Seattle, but they had ALSO been “—detectives the ENTIRE TIME!”

“Wait wait wait wait wait.” The man with a large forehead and almost no chin waved his hand and shook his head. He pointed to Todd. “You,” he said, “are not married to him?” He pointed to Dirk.

Evidently, he was among the few who fell for their deception. 

“Nope!” Dirk chimed in.

The man with a large forehead and almost no chin pouted. “Aw. That’s a shame. You guys would make a really cute couple,” he remarked, appearing to be genuinely disappointed. 

Todd felt wildly taken aback. But then again, he was almost always somewhere in that range of incredulity, especially when Dirk was involved. 

He continued. “You ever thought about getting together? Trying it out? I mean, you work so well together already.”

Dirk put a hand on his chest. “Why thank you! That is so kind,” he replied, and Todd tried his best not to notice that Dirk had completely brushed past the man’s _other_ comment.

“You’re welcome,” the man replied simply. “But seriously, think about it, I think you guys could make it work.” 

Todd was saved from having to meet Dirk’s gaze or formulate a coherent response by Amanda and the Rowdy 3, who Todd had never been more pleased to see. 

The man would probably be glad to know that Todd _did_ think about it. Or, more likely, he wouldn’t care at all, because he was only passingly interested in Todd and Dirk’s relationship, and only when there was literally nothing better to do.

However, that didn’t change the fact that, yes, Todd did think about it, and was thinking about it, and would very likely continue thinking about it. At length. 

The crux of the thing was this: Dirk was Todd’s best friend. That was concrete. Farah was Todd’s closest friend, but Dirk was his _best_ friend.He ignored the Amanda-voice in his head that insisted he was dumb for thinking there was a difference.

Dirk— he was… partially indescribable, if Todd was honest. And Todd… well, he just always wanted to be around him. That was what it came down to. 

But that was just because they were friends, right? 

If Amanda were here, she’d flick his forehead and tell him that he doesn’t feel that way about Farah, his _other_ friend. 

And she would be right. 

Todd huffed and pushed the the thought out of his head. 

3.

“New case!” Farah announced, passing Dirk and Todd each a file folder. Dirk opened his and lazily flipped through it, skimming the contents before closing it with a thwap! and putting it aside. 

“Holistic or regular?” Todd asked, taking a slightly more thorough approach to the file folder.

“Obviously regular, since Farah has delivered it instead of myself,” Dirk said, his tone cheerful. 

Todd shrugged. “You never know. Everything’s connected, after all,” He replied, raising his eyebrows at Dirk.

Dirk scoffed. “Surely you know by now that not _everything_ is connected, Todd, come on,” he said dismissively, then hopped off of the desk he’d been sitting on. “I crave lunch! Shall we?” He asked, and Farah eyed him warily.

“Dirk, it’s 10 AM.” 

“Brunch, then. That’s a thing people do. I haven’t devoted enough of my time to brunch, I think. Again, I pose a question to you, my companions: shall we?” 

Todd met Farah’s eyes and shrugged. Sometimes it was better to go along with things, and Todd had skipped breakfast that day, anyways. 

They went to brunch. 

Farah filled them in over bacon and fruit salad. “--it’s fairly low stakes,” she said. “But you will need to go undercover again. I have your identities already.” She took a sip of orange juice. 

“Ooh, I feel like a spy!” Dirk grinned. “We should come up with a code. Like, ‘I’m watching the ranger’ means I know something important, and ‘trouble on the horizon’ means I am actively being shot at,” he finished, his grin still affixed on his face.

Todd glanced at him, then shifted his gaze back to Farah. “What are the identities?”

“Derek and Tom Ellis, a married couple from Texas,” she answered, pointing to Dirk and Todd, respectively. “Derek’s a writer, and Tom is a therapist.” 

“I could never be a therapist,” Todd announced immediately, choosing to focus on that instead of the fact that the universe (or, potentially Farah) was playing another cruel joke on him. 

Dirk nodded. “It’s true, you’d be terrible at it. I, however, would make an excellent writer. Derek Ellis, author! My next book is going to be a real hit, just you wait. Oh! Can I do an accent? I’ve been working on my American South accent, I swear it’s good--”

“You absolutely may _not_ do an accent, Dirk,” Farah said firmly, and Dirk deflated slightly. 

“Fine. But I want it noted that if we die because someone with a pickup truck and a shotgun thought we weren’t ‘American enough’ you have to place a thousand purple orchids on my casket.”

Farah narrowed her eyes. “That’s 100% not happening, but even if it did, I would not do that.”

Dirk turned immediately to Todd. “You’d place a thousand purple orchids on my casket, wouldn’t you, Todd?”

Todd scoffed. “If you’re dead, I’m probably dead right there with you, Dirk.”

Dirk quirked his head in acknowledgement. Then he scrunched up his mouth. “Maybe Mona could do it…”

Todd rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his meal while Farah finished filling them in. 

The case itself truly _was_ simple and low-stakes, Farah wasn’t lying. It was a favor for an old acquaintance of Farah’s. Still, Todd and Dirk were giving it their all. 

Dirk especially. 

“Darling? Could you bring the sweet tea?” Dirk called, his voice saccharine. 

Todd leaned his head against the door of the refrigerator. They had company over, which meant that Dirk was laying it on extra thick. This, of course, was not very good for Todd’s heart. “Sure thing, Derek!” he replied, then poured out several glasses of tea. He garnished them with lemon slices, because apparently Tom Ellis was a classy son-of-a-bitch, and brought them out on a tray. The WASP couple they were investigating sat on the couch, wearing matching toothy grins. 

They reminded Todd of frilled sharks. 

He forced his grimace into a smile and sat beside Dirk, who immediately wrapped an arm around him. Their thighs were touching. Dirk’s hand was warm on Todd’s back. 

The wife, Cherry-Pronounced-Like-Sheri, caught the movement, and her happy little mask slipped for a moment. 

_Homophobic fucks,_ said the Amanda-voice. Todd bit his cheek to keep from laughing. 

Dirk continued to converse amicably, but Todd’s thoughts were never far from both the fact that he hated the people sitting in front of him nearly as much as he liked the one sitting beside him. 

And that was the kicker, wasn’t it?

It was becoming more effort to ignore his growing feelings for Dirk than it would be to acknowledge them, even if only to himself. 

Todd spared a glance to the man masquerading as his husband. Dirk caught the look and pressed his leg further against Todd’s, a silent acknowledgement. A show of support. _I’m here beside you every step of the way._

Todd leaned forward to grab his tea and downed it like a shot. He slammed the drink down a little too loudly, and when he looked up, Dirk and the couple were looking at him, various expressions of alarm on their faces. 

“Pardon me,” he said. “I’m… thirsty.”

Dirk smiled at him. “Well, we can’t have that,” he said lightly, and passed Todd his own glass of tea. 

Todd managed a smile, and hoped he didn’t seem weird for blushing.

Cherry-Pronounced-Like-Sheri and her milquetoast husband left after a few more minutes, _thank fuck_. Todd let out a big sigh and leaned against the front door, scrubbing his face with his hands. “I still have no idea whether or not they’re the ones embezzling candle funds, but honestly? I hate them, even if they aren’t committing crimes.”

Dirk hummed. “I agree completely. And they didn’t even drink their tea!”

“In fairness, it was kinda bad,” Todd said, shrugging, and Dirk stepped back, gasping dramatically.

“How _DARE_ you!”

He shrugged again. “It just didn’t taste right, I don’t know.”

Dirk waved him away dismissively. “What do you know about sweet tea, you’re a Northerner.”

“You’re literally British. Iced tea is like, blasphemy to you.”

“Well, if I wasn’t going to hell already…” Dirk trailed off, his voice acerbic. 

Todd snapped his fingers. “Speaking of,” he began, “Did you catch the way Cherry would wince whenever we made any contact with each other? It’s like she was afraid she’d catch our gay germs.”

Dirk nodded. “That’s ridiculous for a number of reasons, but among them is the fact that you’re not even gay,” he replied, as if it were obvious. 

Todd froze, his comment dying on his lips. He frowned. “I mean… technically, yes. But it’s not like I’m straight, either.”

Dirk whirled around. “I’m sorry?” 

Todd gaped. “I’m bi, Dirk. You really thought I was straight?”

“Well-- there was that whole bit with Farah…” Dirk trailed off. He scratched the back of his head, his expression sheepish. 

“That still doesn’t mean I’m straight, man,” Todd rebutted. 

Dirk sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. I suppose I’m just used to-- I don’t know, a limited world. Blackwing wasn’t exactly gay-friendly, and for a long time, I was the only non-heterosexual person I knew. And obviously, I don’t count.”

Todd could understand that. “Fair, but, you know…”

Dirk raised an eyebrow. 

Todd continued, suppressing a grin. “It’s not a very holistic mindset, is it?”

Dirk laughed, quick and loud, like it surprised him. “No,” he said, still chuckling. “It’s truly not.”

The evening crept in quickly, and soon Dirk and Todd were turning the lights out on the ranch-style home they were staying in, and getting ready for bed side-by-side. 

They brushed their teeth in sync, and Todd spared a glance for Dirk’s reflection as he gargled mouthwash. 

Dirk wore a lot of soft, fancy pajama sets. Before him, Todd had never known anyone at all who even wore actual, designated night clothes. Everyone else just wore old t-shirts and shorts, or whatever was comfortable and clean. It made sense, he supposed. In Blackwing, the only clothes they received were jumpsuits. Of course Dirk would want actual sleep-wear. 

“You’re staring,” Dirk said, after he spat. 

“Sorry,” Todd replied instantly, rinsing his toothbrush. “Just thinking.”

Dirk accepted this easily, and left the bathroom to settle in bed. 

The bed they shared, that is.

Because _of course_ the house they stayed in had only one available bedroom-- the other two occupied with various junk and boxes.

The first night they were there, Todd and Dirk had stared a bit awkwardly between each other and the queen-size bed. Dirk had sighed. “I know the polite thing to do would be to have a bit of back-and-forth between who gets the bed and who sleeps on the couch or the floor or whatever,” he started, already climbing between the sheets. “But I’m simply too tired. I invite you to join me on this, frankly, _heavenly_ mattress, or else enjoy sleeping on the couch/floor/et cetera. Either way, goodnight.”

Todd didn’t have much to say in reply, so he had silently slid beneath the covers alongside Dirk, and then stared at the ceiling until Dirk fell asleep. 

That was several nights ago. Todd and Dirk had slipped easily into a routine, moving around each other as if they really _were_ a married couple. Todd finished up in the bathroom then walked into the room, pulling the duvet down. 

“Goodnight, dear,” Dirk muttered when Todd settled into bed beside him. Todd swallowed thickly. Whether Dirk was teasing or just being affectionate, Todd couldn’t tell. 

“Goodnight, Dirk,” Todd replied quietly. 

He reached over and turned the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness. 

4\.   
There was a woman, approximately mid-fifties, talking to Dirk. 

Ordinarily, Todd would not give a shit. They were in a bar, working on a case, and speaking to people was pretty much a given. 

Unfortunately, this woman was leering at Dirk, who was clearly uncomfortable. She ran a finger down the front of his jacket, which Dirk frowned at, leaning back from the woman. She batted her eyelashes at him and tossed her hair, then leaned into his space even more. 

Dirk swallowed and tried to scan the room, obviously looking for an exit. 

“Dirk!” Todd shouted, and Dirk’s face lit up. Todd approached quickly, and took advantage of the woman’s surprise to grab Dirk’s hand and pull him away from her. “I was wondering where you’d gone,” he lied, and Dirk grinned. 

“Well, you know me, always running off into some mischief or other,” Dirk replied easily, squeezing Todd’s hand. “Good thing you’re so good at finding me, dear,” he added.

The woman’s smile dropped. 

Todd was nothing if not good at playing along. He smiled at Dirk and made a show of holding Dirk’s hand to his chest, gazing adoringly at him for just a moment more. 

“Well, we should be going,” he then announced, without regard to the woman or her poorly dyed roots. He led Dirk away, but couldn’t resist the temptation to turn around and stick his tongue out at her. 

Yes, he was a 35-year-old man. No, he was not ‘a grownup.’

5.

“I’m sorry, Todd can’t come to the phone right now, because he’s a FUCKING IDIOT.”

“Todd, chill. It’s literally not that big of a deal.” Amanda’s voice was entirely too calm on the other end of the line. 

He suppressed a deep groan. “Actually, I think you’ll find it is a huge deal, and I have decided to fake my death and subsequently move to a small island off the coast of Alaska. If you need me, I will be slowly turning into salt.”

He could almost hear her rolling her eyes. “And you say _I’m_ the dramatic one?” she replied. 

“We get it from Dad.”

Amanda sighed. “Look, so what? You had a brief lapse in judgement and you kissed your best friend! Happens to the best of us!”

Todd felt a headache coming on. “No, Amanda, it wasn’t a lapse in judgement, and it doesn’t happen to the best of us, it pretty much _only_ happens to me, because, once again: I Am A Fucking Idiot.” His words lingered for a moment while she formulated her response. Or else she just silently agreed with him. One of the two. 

“Dude, I don’t get why you can’t just apologize for making it awkward and go back to being buds.”

Todd debated coming clean about his fairly sizable feelings for his friend. Unfortunately, he let the silence settle for too long, and Amanda started putting two and two together. 

“Holy shit, you like Dirk.”

Todd groaned. “I hate you.”

She scoffed. “You genuinely couldn’t if you tried.”

She was right. 

“I just-- I don’t know, Amanda! It snuck up on me! He’s so… _fucking_ persistent. He’s like a weed.”

“What a romantic you are, Todd,” she replied sarcastically, and he regretted ever picking up the phone and dialing her number. He should’ve called… anyone else. Hobbs, maybe. Fucking… _Bart_ , even. 

“I want to bury myself under a metric fuckton of blankets and slowly metamorphasize into an abomination of fabric and thread.”

“Have you considered just _talking_ to the guy?”

Todd snorted derisively. “Absolutely not.”

Amanda exhaled. “What exactly is the plan here, dude? Pine hopelessly for the rest of your life? It’s not like he’s just a coworker, you’re pretty much partners, dude. Are you really prepared to keep this from him for months or years?”

Todd swallowed. He didn’t know how to answer that. 

She continued. “And what if he finds someone? Some nice, normal dude who isn’t cranky all the time? Or even another holistic? Someone he can really and truly relate to? You’re just going to watch him find romance and happiness in another person, knowing that if you had just stopped being a _coward_ , it could have been _you_.”

Todd unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth and tried desperately to think of anything to say in reply. In the end, he settled for a weak, “You know-- I actually have to go, Amanda. I’ll talk to you later.”

He hung up without waiting for her response.

Todd leaned against the headboard of his bed, letting his head fall backwards. His eyes slid over the ugly-as-sin popcorn ceiling, his beige walls. He released his grip on his phone and it fell harmlessly to his comforter. 

Amanda was right. She almost always was. He really didn’t know what he’d been expecting. 

Yes, his feelings for Dirk were fairly new. But they were _strong_. He always felt strongly when Dirk was involved-- whether he felt hatred, friendship, protectiveness, or… Something else. 

So, yeah. Todd did not want to watch Dirk fall in love with someone else. Sue him. 

This did not, however, mean that Todd was ready and willing to confess his undying love and devotion to his best friend. Was he being a coward? Undoubtedly. Unfortunately for Todd, he was trying this cool new thing called ‘being a better person,’ and that meant curbing his more self-destructive, cowardly, dishonest tendencies.

Self-growth was a kick in the teeth. 

He banged the back of his head against the wall and heaved a sigh. “Fine,” he announced to the room. “I’ll tell Dirk.”

+1.

“Hey, Dirk. Can we talk?”

Dirk looked up, faint surprise coloring his features. “Sure,” he shrugged. “Is everything… alright?” 

Todd nodded quickly, and the tension that had been seeping into Dirk’s shoulders dissipated quickly. He had to resist the impulse to run from the room. Dirk’s expression was open and patient, waiting to hear what Todd had to say. 

Todd swallowed, fidgeting with his hands. He rubbed at the back of his neck. “So…”

Dirk gave a small grin, cheerful as ever. “What’s on your mind, Todd?”

Todd grimaced. “Uh… you?”

Dirk’s eyes widened. “Are-- are you sure everything’s alright? I haven’t done anything… wrong, have I?” he asked, his hands fluttering slightly at his sides. 

Todd shook his head quickly. “No! No, you’re-- you’re great, Dirk.”

Dirk frowned. “...This isn’t your way of telling me you’re leaving the agency, is it?”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Definitely not, I’m-- I’m honestly not sure if that’s even possible, at this point.”

Dirk blinked. His body relaxed incrementally. “Well… what’s up?”

Todd exhaled a breathy, hopeless laugh, his eyes focused on his shoes. “Um… I’m just-- I have feelings for you.” He still didn’t meet Dirk’s eyes. “I wanted to hide them and never tell you, but Amanda convinced me that wasn’t a viable option. So… here I am?” He tried to smile but the effect was somewhat ruined by the cold fear running through his body. 

When he finally met Dirk’s eyes, he found Dirk standing frozen, his eyebrows raised. 

Dirk blinked, and his expression morphed from blank surprise to a sort of flounder-y confusion. “You… What?”

Todd swallowed. “Uh-- like you. I like you, that is. Sorry.”

Dirk’s expression changed again, this time from bemusement to vague suspicion. “What? Why are you sorry?”

He shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know-- I feel like things are going to be awkward between us, now. But listen, this? it won’t change anything. We’ll still be friends, like we always have been, okay?”

Dirk nodded, but he seemed uneasy. “You really.. You don’t want _anything_ to change?”

Todd nodded without thinking. 

Dirk’s mouth was set into a grim line, and he took a half step backwards, closing himself off. “Okay. I can do that.” He refused to meet Todd’s gaze. 

And this was one of those moments, wasn’t it? The kind where you can tell this moment could change the course of your life, and if you chose wrong… Well. Don’t choose wrong. 

(Todd was really, _really_ good at choosing wrong.)

“Dirk, wait.”

(But not this time. This time was going to be different.)

Dirk glanced back, facing Todd fully. 

“I don’t want anything to impact our friendship,” he said slowly, almost as if he was talking to a child. It wasn’t that he thought Dirk couldn’t handle what he was going to say-- it was just that if Todd tried to speak any faster he would trip over his words and probably miss his one chance to do this right. 

He wasn’t taking any risks. 

Todd continued. “But I do-- I mean, ideally... “ he cut himself off with a groan. He huffed. “Okay, Dirk. You’re my best friend. I care about you, obviously. And if you felt… the same,” he said, “Then I think we should… you know. Try it out. A relationship, dating, being-- holistic boyfriends, I don’t care. Just… Whatever keeps me by your side, Dirk.”

Dirk was staring at him, slightly slack-jawed, his breathing heavy. “Yes,” he breathed. “I want-- all of that. Me, too, Todd.”

Todd could’ve fainted. “You, too?”

Dirk just nodded, a small smile spreading on his face. 

Todd laughed, putting his face in his hands. “Oh, you asshole! That was so fucking hard! You couldn’t have helped me out a little?”

“How was I supposed to know you pulled me aside for a love confession!” Dirk replied, humor in his tone. 

“I thought you were a psychic,” Todd taunted, and Dirk looked at him, entirely unimpressed. 

“You _certainly_ did _not,_ Todd.”

Todd just grinned, suddenly unable to look away from Dirk. 

“You’re staring,” he said, stepping closer. His face was only a few inches from Todd’s.

Todd smirked. “What are you going to do, fire me?”

Dirk made a show of thinking about it, then nodded decisively. “Yes.”

“Hah! Like you could. You’re not the boss, Farah is.”

Dirk spluttered. “But it’s _my_ name that’s on the sign!”

“Take it up with the manager, then,” Todd replied, his voice low as he and Dirk moved ever closer.

“Fine. Maybe I will,” Dirk whispered in reply.

“Good,” Todd said, his gaze dropping to Dirk’s lips. 

“Good,” Dirk responded, almost inaudible. His hand came up to cup Todd’s cheek, and he leaned in. 

Todd didn’t hesitate to grab Dirk by the jacket and push their lips together-- a bit off-center, a bit-awkward, but good. Like Dirk. 

_’What’s it like to be the corniest man on Earth?”_ the Amanda-voice in his head asked. He waved her away. He was a little preoccupied, after all. 

Dirk pulled away, and Todd did a poor job of hiding his disappointment, judging by the pleased expression on Dirk’s face. “Sorry to put a pin in this,” he started. “But does this mean we’re, like, dating?”

Todd shrugged. “Yes?”

Dirk hummed, seemingly quite satisfied. “All those people we met would be pleased to know they are excellent judges of… hm. Potential couples? People with astounding chemistry?”

“Pining losers?” Todd offered.

Dirk rolled his eyes. “Fine. Pining losers.”

“Great. Can we kiss again?”

Dirk sighed. “Oh, I suppose s--” he said, although the final word was muffled by Todd’s mouth on Dirk’s. 

He really, _really_ didn’t seem to mind, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. Please do comment with your thoughts, reactions, concerns, fast food orders, and the like.
> 
> Also: I do have an idea for a longer case-style Dghda fic, buuuuut idk exactly when I'll get to it. Rest assured, tho, she's simmering on low until the flavors all blend. 
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading, it is greatly appreciated :D  
> Check out my non-dghda fics if the mood strikes you, and perhaps I'll see you in the next one. Wink wonk.


End file.
